Skirt (song)
|recorded = April 2013; Los Angeles, California |genre = EDM |length = 3:29 |label = Rising Music |writer = |producer = Nom de Strip |last_single = |this_single = |next_single = |musicvideo = Kylie Minogue - Skirt }} "Skirt" is a song by Kylie Minogue, co-written by The-Dream, Chris Elliot, Chris Lake and Kylie herself and produced by Elliot, known as Nom De Strip. It was released exclusively through Beatport as a remix EP on 24 June 2013 by Rising Music as a promotional single for Kylie's twelfth studio album, Kiss Me Once; however, it was not included on the album. "Skirt" is a dance-pop song heavily influenced by elements of dubstep and electro. It was named as one of the "Top 50 Game-Changing EDM Tracks of 2013" by American publication, Billboard, at number 36. Background and release In early 2012 DJ Bones and producer Nom de Strip teamed up to release the track "Shake & Bake". A year later the original track was used to create a new song. "Skirt" was written by Chris Elliot, Chris Lake, Kylie Minogue and The-Dream and produced by Elliot aka Nom De Strip. The song was first released via streaming service SoundCloud by the production duo Nom de Strip on Kylie's 45th birthday. On 14 June 2013, it was revealed that the song was as a promotional single by Kylie's management Roc Nation. On 24 June 2013 the song was released for digital download exclusively through electronic music digital download service Beatport. In a radio interview on 25 June 2013 on SoundCheck, Kylie stated that the song is a buzz single for her twelfth studio album, Kiss Me Once. Lyric video The official lyric video for "Skirt" was released on Nowness.com on 13 June 2013 and then on Kylie's official YouTube account the following day. Directed and photographed by Will Davidson, the lyric video is a stop-motion montage of 1000 still images shot in the singer's hotel room, showing Kylie posing in a designer black dress in front of white curtains. Reception "Skirt" has received positive reviews from critics. The Huffington Post gave it a positive review saying "a pulsating new song that blends electronic beats with her reverb-heavy vocal effects". Billboard also gave it a positive review saying that "Skirt" which squeezes in a generous helping of revved-up dub-step production before its crescendo reintroduces Kylie's fluttering voice. Idolator compared the song to Kylie's single "Slow" and said that "Skirt delivers with a truly delicious chorus — something we’ve come to expect from Kylie over the years as one of the world’s reigning pop forces." "Skirt" peaked at number one on the US Hot Dance Club Songs and number eighteen on the US Dance/Electronic Songs chart, making it Kylie's tenth overall number one on the dance chart and seventh consecutive number one. Format and track listing * Digital remix EP # "Skirt" (Main Mix) – 3:29 # "Skirt" (Extended Mix) – 4:47 # "Skirt" (Nom De Strip Dub Mix) – 4:48 # "Skirt" (GTA Remix) – 5:10 # "Skirt" (Switch Remix) – 5:33 # "Skirt" (Hot Mouth Remix) – 4:43 Charts Weekly Charts Year-end chart Chart procession and succession Release history Live Performances "Skirt" has been used as a dance interlude when performed. It was used as an interlude between "Slow" and "Beautiful" at her MasterCard Priceless Gig . It was used between "Can't Get You Out of My Head" and "Beautiful" at a gig in Melbourne and was also used between a performance of "Can't Get You Out of My Head" and "Sexercize" at a tester event at Ushuaia , Spain. It was also used in Minogue's Kiss Me Once Tour, where it opened the "Lick Kiss" section, preceding a performance of "Need You Tonight" and occasionally "Sexercize". In 2016 for Kylie's performance at the F1 Grand Prix, elements of "Skirt" were used in the intro of the show, which preceded "Better the Devil You Know", and also incorporated the countdown of "Light Years". Lyrics Category:Songs Category:Singles Category:Promotional singles Category:Kiss Me Once Category:2013 Category:U.S. Dance Club Number one singles Category:2010s singles